moving on
by gleek06216
Summary: Finn can't believe she moved on until two unlikely sources clue him in on why in a colorful way. Puckleberry Pezevans with Pezberry brittana britberry and Puckevans friendship. Enjoy


**One shot in Sam's POV. Finn's an ass, mentions of Pezevans, Puckleberry, Bartie with Pezberry and puckevans friendships. enjoy!**

* * *

"I can't believe she's really with him" I heard an angry Finn say and stopped myself from rolling my eyes just in time but I couldn't stop myself from saying something.

"You can't believe she moved on from her horrible lying ex boyfriend to the boy who's treated her right whenever they were together? Wow, Hudson, you are as dumb as they say"

"Watch it Evans. You don't know what you're talking about" Finn growled glaring at me.

"Of course I don't. I mean why should I? It's not like my ex cheated on me with you or that I also had to move on with someone that I was told was all wrong for me but yet treats me right. Oh wait...That did all happened didn't it."

Finn went to respond when I felt someones arm slide through mine, "What did Finnocence do now?" Santana asked, sounding bored.

"He's pissed Rach finally moved on to a better man" I replied, smiling down at her.

Santana rolled her eyes before fixing Finn with a glare, "Listen here, Hudson, Berry finally is in a good place after the hell you put her through this past year. Her and Puck seem crazy but they work and you are not going to mess it up because you don't like that she's not pining for you every minute of every day anymore. Leave them the fuck alone or I'll make sure you'll not produce children, if I have to remove your balls with a rusty spork"

My eyes widened, as did Finn's. Sure she had backed off on the comments since Rach and Puck got together but they weren't friends or anything and here she was defending her like she...cared for her. I'd only heard her that worked up about Brit and Puck so it came as a shock, for sure.

Finn recovered and said, "You don't even like Rachel. Why the hell do you care?"

Santana's glare never wavered as she said, "Berry and I aren't best friends or anything no but she's the girlfriend of my oldest friend, close friend to Brit, my best friend and she helped me out on more than one occasion where as you're just a waste of space who needs to disappear off the face of the planet. Leave her the fuck alone. That's your first and last warning." with that she tightened her grip on my arm and pulled me towards the happy couple.

* * *

"Hello, Sam, Santana. How are you?" Rachel asked, spotting us first from her spot under Puck's arm.

Santana nodded at her and Puck, "Fine, Berry. You?"

Rachel's eyes widened slightly, not used to Santana answering but quickly recovered and said, "I'm doing wonderfully. Thank you. Noah and I were just about too...

Santana held her hand up, "An I'm fine would have been enough, B"

Rachel stopped talking immediately but I wasn't the only one that saw the smile that lit her face up when she heard Santana call her something other than her last name.

Puck muttered something that sounded like 'unholy alliance' which made me look between the two girls again. They weren't talking but something seemed to be going on between the looks they were having. Finally Santana sighed and said, "Brit and I are going shopping today. Q might be coming too but I doubt it. Wanna come?"

"Oh..I would love to but.." She looked at Puck, apparently they had plans but he just shook his head.

"If you want to hang out with Satan, go for it. I'll just sneak in later" He told her, smirking as he winked at her. Her face turning bright red as she hit his arm, "NOAH"

He chuckled before turning serious and looking at San, "Is this legit? Not just you screwing with her?"

She didn't even try to act offended as she said, "Like I'd go this far for a joke Puckerman. I don't work hard on my revenge, it just comes to me"

He nodded as if that was all the reassurance he needed, kissed Rachel and said, "Have fun. Text me when your home and I'll come by."

She nodded, "Okay, I'll see you then." She was beaming as she kissed his cheek before getting up and heading towards us. Santana kissed me, "I'll call you when I'm home so you can come over" she said and I grinned, nodding, "Alright. I'll be there"

"You better" She replied winking before saying, "You gonna stand there B or are we going to go find Brit and go?"

They walked out, Rachel babbling and San, I"m sure, tuning her out but at least she wasn't snapping or trying to kill her. It was progress.

"That is going to be one hell of an unholy alliance" Puck said, watching them go.

I nodded, "True but I think they just might be good for each other."

"Yea, San's a lot like me. Having a friend like Rach would be good for her..if she doesn't kill her first. What's with the sudden change though? She barely fuckin' tolerated her this morning."

I told him about Finn and watched as his anger flared up, "Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"To find Hudson"

I fought the urge to roll my eyes, again before saying, "Leave it dude. You know Rach wouldn't want you to do that. Besides I have the new black ops game at my house and none of you guys have came by to try it yet. Let's go."

He was still pissed but he nodded, "Fine but next word out of that douche's mouth and..."

"I know" I replied, "We'll get him. Let's go"

We headed for the cars and I heard, "How long til Rach talks San into a sleepover, you think?"

"Oh this weekend by the latest, with her and Brit together Santana won't be able to say no"

"We'll have to crash you know. Me you and wheels."

I nodded again, smiling at how last year I was at an all boys school but had no friends this year I had a girlfriend and a built in group of friends. It was pretty sweet. "Yea, but beware, Brit is even scarier when something doesn't go her way than San."


End file.
